Viaje Al Sengoku
by Dark-Aome
Summary: existen 3 personajes, Koi, Darkis y Liss, a Koi le dan 3 pasajes a japon e invita a Darkis y dice ke invite a alguien, despues estos van al templo y... REVIEWS ONEGAI! ;;
1. Viaje al Sengoku

Viaje a Sengoku

Todo esto empieza en Chile, Darkis estaba conectada en MSN cuando su mejor amigo, Koi le habla:

Koi: Darkis!! Tengo una buena noticia!!

Darkis: que paso?

Koi: como estuve de cumpleaños hace poco, me regalaron 3 pasajes a Tokio!!

Darkis: que!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Que buena suerte!!

Koi: y…

Darkis: y…? que pasa?!

Koi: bueno pues, te quería invitar ^///^'''

Darkis: enserio? Nah… me estas molestando?!

Koi: no, en realidad quiero que vayas conmigo, pero sobra un pasaje

Darkis: hmmm… _"si vamos a Tokio, alo mejor veríamos el templo Higurashi… y veríamos a InuYasha!!! ^¬^'' y también a los demás… hmmm… en ese caso llevo a Liss"  ya se a quien podríamos invitar, pero tendrías que enviarme los dos pasajes y nos veríamos en Japón_

Koi: _"maldición! Y yo que quería ir con ella solamente"_  esta bien, pero a quién vas a invitar?

Darkis: Es una compañera de curso, que también es algo fanática de Japón.

Koi: esta bien, te los voy mandar, son para dos semanas más

Darkis: okis Koi, nos vemos See Ya!

Koi: See Ya!

Después de esta conversación, Darkis llama a su amiga Liss para avisarle que irían a Japón.

Darkis: Liss! Liss! Liss!!!!!!!!! Te tengo una nueva!!!!!!

Liss: queeeeeee!!!!!!!

Darkis: mi mejor amigo Koi, me invitó a Japón y me dijo que podía invitar a alguien y te elegí 

Liss: nah! Estas molestando!? No me estas mintiendo?!

Darkis: es verdad! Los pasajes son para dos semanas mas!!!!!!

Liss: uh! Que bkn! Y por cuanto tiempo?

Darkis: uhmmm…… o.o' no lo se ^.^'

Liss: ya no importa

Darkis: jejeje oye! Vamos a poder ir al templo!

Liss: que! Entonces podemos conocer a......

Darkis: si!! Los vamos a poder conocer!

Liss: Si voy!

Darkis: okis, le diré a Koi, nos vemos!

Liss: chaop!

Darkis y Liss son compañeras de curso, van en 3º de Secundaria; Koi no es de Chile, el es de México, Darkis y Koi han sido amigos por 5 años, ellos se habían conocido por Internet ya que ellos son fanáticos del animé y todo lo relacionado con Japón.

Llegó el día en que llegaron los pasajes, Darkis y Liss ya tenían listas sus maletas, pero lo que parecía extraño, es que a veces Darkis escucha voces que le dicen _no vallas Darkis, si vas, vas a tener que sufrir las consecuencias esto se lo contó a Koi y el le dijo:_

Koi: oye, no te preocupes, alo mejor has leído tantas cosas que ahora estas escuchando voces, no crees?

Darkis: hmmm…… podría ser, pero ya no puedo esperar más! Pasado mañana me voy a Japón!, oye y en dónde nos vamos a encontrar?

Koi: en el aeropuerto, pero son diferentes las horas de salida

Darkis: hmmm…… okis nos vemos en el aeropuerto, yo te espero oks? 

Koi: okis nos vemos allá! Bye

Darkis: oks y yo voy a llevar mi PC portátil con Internet inalámbrica para que nos conectemos mientras viajamos

Koi: okis, que tengas buen viaje!

Darkis: gracias, adiós!

Koi: bye!

Darkis y Liss ya habían echo todos sus planes, habían cambiado dinero, todo, hasta que llegó el día esperado.

Darkis: Liss! Apúrate que vamos a perder el vuelo!

Liss: ya voy ya voy!!! Cálmate mujer!

Darkis: aaaaa lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada!

Liss: si yo también, pero tu crees que este el amo…

Darkis: si, si va a estar, si va a estar tu amito!

Liss: ^¬^ okis!

(N/A): Uds. Se preguntarán quienes son Darkis, Liss y Koi; bueno pues, las personas que han entrado a MSN Chat, demás que las van a reconocer, Darkis, soy yo Dark_Aome, Koi es Dark_InuKenshin, y Liss es una compañera de curso, pero ella no entra a MSN Chat .Ya nos vemos.


	2. El Gran Problema

El Gran Problema

Darkis y Liss ya habían subido al avión, Darkis había llevado su PC, Discman, Yeep, y todos sus CDS e imágenes de Japón; en cambio, Liss había llevado su PC y Mp3 de..... No se que cosa.

Las dos estaban conectadas, cada una sacándole envidia a cada uno de sus amigos.

Darkis: oye Liss, quieres comer algo?

Liss: "_hay!!! __Amo Bonito ^¬^" ah! ehmm no grax._

Darkis: "no _otra vez, de nuevo está pensando en Sessh..._" U_U'

Justo en ese momento, el PC de Darkis sonó, y era Koi que se había conectado

Darkis: "_hay_ _no! Liss va a ver que Koi se conecto!! que hago!_" uhmm...

Liss: "_que onda_" o.o?

Koi le había mandado un mensaje a Darkis que decía:

Koi: Darkis, tengo una mala noticia -_____-'

Darkis: O_o? que paso?

Koi: no pude subir al avión por que empezó a llover

Darkis: que!! no puede ser! y para cuando te cambiaron el vuelo?

Koi: para mañana en la noche

Darkis: pero como! dónde vamos a ir! tu sabes ubicarte aquí, yo no puedo!

Koi: si vas a poder, mira, ahora te voy a mandar un mapa de Tokio, y manda una reservación a por mail a un hotel para 3 personas.

Darkis: hai! voy a intentarlo

Liss: Darkis, que paso?

Darkis: ehm... espera...

Liss: okis

A los minutos después....

Liss: Darkis...

Darkis: hmmm?...

Liss: yapo! me vay a decir?

Darkis: a verdad, ehmmm.. si ya, lo que pasa es que Koi no pudo subir el avión porque empezó a llover y le cambiaron el vuelo para mañana en la noche

Liss: aah... que lata

Darkis: y ahora yo voy a tener que hacer las reservaciones para el hotel y no se donde queda!! ;__;

Liss: hmmm.... dame su mail plz?

Darkis: y para que?

Liss: deja conversar con el oh!

Darkis: ya oh! toma. - Darkis le entrega el mail de Koi a Liss....................., Liss agregó a Koi y le dijo:

Liss: oye Koi, has tu las reservaciones, aquí Darkis ya esta loca

Darkis: @__@ por favor Koi, has tu las reservaciones, aquí no entiendo nada!!! @__@

(N/A): Darkis y Koi habían hecho algunos cursos de japonés por Internet, pero Koi es mucho mas experto que Darkis, en cambio Liss y ella eran unas expertas en Computación.

Koi: esta bien, las voy a escribir al tiro T__T'

Darkis: arigato Koi

Liss: "_huí! ya empezó a hablar en japonés_" que que que!! O_O?

Koi: yap, nos vemos!

Darkis: Cya!

Liss: chaop!

Cuando Darkis y Liss llegaron a Japón ellas estaba con ojitos de estrellas ( *¬* ), ya que se desmayaba Darkis.

Cuando iban al hotel, vieron la torre de Tokio y como obvio los demás edificios, llegaron al hotel y pidieron sus habitaciones.

Darkis: uhm, que raro, pidió una habitación para 2 y una sola. O_o?

Liss: hmmm……… capacito que quería dormir acompañadito

Darkis: que estas hablando! O///O'''

Liss: jajajajajaja ya no importa, yo voy a tomar la sola, tu toma la otra habitación, como el llega mañana…

Darkis: jejeje ya gracias.

Después de arreglar sus cosas en las habitaciones, fueron a comprar algunos regalos a sus parientes. Luego fueron a buscar el templo para que cuando llegara Koi, fueran a la otra época y conocieran a los amigos de InuYasha.

Al otro día, Darkis y Liss fueron al aeropuerto a buscar a Koi.

Darkis: Ohayo Koi!

Liss: eh? Hola Koi!

Koi: Ohayo Liss, Darkis.

Liss: que que?! Ah! Da lo mismo

Darkis, Koi: jajajajaja

Darkis: ya no importa, Koi ya encontramos el templo.

Koi: a si? Oks vamos a dejar mis cosas y vamos al templo.

Liss: a si, yo tomé la pieza sola y Darkis tomó la otra.

Koi: "_resultó mi plan"_ esta bien, estas de acuerdo Darkis?

Darkis: hai! En realidad me da lo mismo ^__^ ya vamos!

Liss: jajajajaja

Llegaron al hotel sacaron algunas cosas, después compraron comida y se fueron.

Liss: "_vamos a conocer al amo bonito ^¬^"_ lalalalala

Darkis: oye Liss calmate un poco, Koi lo siento siempre a sido así, bueno en realidad desde que vio una foto de Sesshomaru se volvió loca

Koi: jejeje, no importa, total conosco a una persona más fanatica que ella o no?

Darkis: jajaja si es verdad.

(N/A): bueno pues, Liss esta loca, yo también, y Koi no, jajaja la gran diferencia, XD

           ya nos vemos al otro capitulo

           a si una cosa que me olvido colocar al principio

           -Los personajes de inuyasha y todos los demás no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi y bla bla bla ……..

           nos vemos!


End file.
